Through the Rain
by Scarlets
Summary: When the pain drags you down, who's going to bring you back up? (A short fic, happened during the Kyoto arc)


Title: Through the rain  
Author: Silver-Winged-Angel  
Disclaimer: I don't own YNM's characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summery: When the pain drags you down, who's going to bring you back up? (A short fic, happened during the Kyoto arc)  
  
  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone   
  
"Your eyes are beautiful, Tsuzuki-san," Tsuzuki held his head in his head, unable to shake off the voice. "A beautiful purple color, unusual, humans don't have eyes like that," Tsuzuki shook his head.  
  
When you keep crying out to be saved   
But nobody comes and you feel so far away   
  
"Your body… clearly has no human DNA in it!!" Tsuzuki gave out a whimper. 'You're wrong, you're all wrong!! Every one of you is wrong!!!' his mind screamed out.  
  
That you just can't find your way home   
You can get there alone   
It's okay, what you say is   
  
"Unaging immortal body, unnatural eye color, a fantastical creature, the mystery of the undecaying body...the mystery of those vivid purple eyes," Muraki's voice played in his mind again and again. "Ne, Tsuzuki-san, just what are you anyway?" the voice continued, "Your body has non-human blood flowing in it, Tsuzuki-san, are you truly, human?"  
  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed another glass of sake, with Hisoka doing no luck in stopping the drunken shinigami. "Ne, Hisoka, come on, drink with me! It's fun!!" Hisoka simply refused, he couldn't even keep alcohol in his stomach. "Tsuzuki, stop taking advantage of Tatsumi-san's credit," Hisoka's voice were ignored.  
  
And you'll find what you need to prevail   
What you say is  
  
"He said I'm not human, Hisoka," Hisoka's head snapped up. "Tsuzuki?" tears ran freely down the amethyst-eyed shinigami. "Muraki, he told me that my DNA arrangements is different, different from human's…" Hisoka began worrying. "Therefore, what am I? If I'm not human, then, what am I?" those innocent questions were piecing Hisoka's soft heart. "Ba… baka, what in the world are you rambling about?" Tsuzuki shook his head. "When I was a little kid, I used to get picked because of my eye color, it was different, different from anyone around me,"  
  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid   
There's nothing you can't face   
  
A flashback of his childhood's past came blasting into his head. "You're not human!! You're a monster!!" the kids began taunting as they chased little Tsuzuki down the alley. "Monster!! Monster!!" Tsuzuki covered his ears with his hands. The kids began throwing little rocks at little Tsuzuki. Tears came gushing down, unable to stop it.  
  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through   
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say   
  
Tsuzuki runs out, his flashback weren't doing anything good. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka followed him and to his horror, in his hand lays a sharp rock. "NO!" Tsuzuki smashed it into his right eye. Hisoka ran to his side. "These eyes, it would be better if I don't have them!" Hisoka cried out as Tsuzuki's emotions came rushing through his empathy. Discrimination. Persecution. Loneliness. The realization of guilt. "I knew that somehow, I was different from anyone else, I wanted to be human, I wanted to be together with humans, Hisoka," More tears came streaming down.  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
  
"Even after all those terrible things done to you...still believe in humans?" Hisoka voiced out. "For those people who can calmly hurt you...until your body is hurt..." Hisoka made eye contact with Tsuzuki. "You're an idiot not to realize one thing, Tsuzuki," Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki by the collar. "You are human, I'll guarantee it!!" Hisoka yelled. "You've always been human, so, don't cry anymore," Tsuzuki stared into wide emerald eyes. "Hisoka," the tears wouldn't stop. Tears that went wasted from amethyst eyes. The beautiful eyes that human resent.  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
  
'If this weak living creature isn't human, then what else can it be, even if everyone before you goes away, I alone will stay by your side... Tsuzuki,' he made a silent vow in his heart as he gathered the shaking, crying form into his arms.   
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: *sigh* finish!!! I know it's not what everyone would like but I've tried my best, so, minna, Read and Review, please! Mariah Carey sang the song. I hope you enjoyed the fic, it takes part in the Kyoto arc.. and also, thanx to Theria for the translations...) 


End file.
